final_spacefandomcom-20200223-history
The Arachnitects/Gallery
Final Space S2 E6 1.png|Tribore has decided to leave the Team Squad, so he can rebuild the resistance. Final Space S2 E6 2.png|Despite his best efforts at a great speech, the others are not exactly impressed. Final Space S2 E6 3.png|He first tames a birdlike creature for transport. Final Space S2 E6 4.png|Later, the remaining Team Squad uses H.U.E. to watch television. Final Space S2 E6 5.png|Gary wonders where Mooncake is. Fox admits he heard strange noises from the hangar. Final Space S2 E6 6.png|Gary thus deduces that Mooncake is going through puberty and needs “the Talk”. Final Space S2 E6 7.png| When Little Cato doesn’t know what that is, Gary decides to give him The Talk as well. Final Space S2 E6 8.png|At least Fox is impressed. Final Space S2 E6 9.png|But then a strange, red energy pulls Mooncake from Gary’s hands, and drags him away. Final Space S2 E6 10.png|Gary can’t catch up with him before Mooncake is pulled out of the Crimson Light. Final Space S2 E6 11.png|Gary orders A.V.A. to follow Mooncake. A.V.A. teases him that he has to say “the magic word” first. KVN takes this as a challenge and begins to guess random words. Final Space S2 E6 12.png|A.V.A. does as Gary asks, if only to shut KVN up. Final Space S2 E6 13.png|LIghtfolding isn’t fast enough, so Gary orders to engage drop drive. Then he and Ash leave the ship to get Mooncake. Final Space S2 E6 14.png|Gary needs Ash’ powers for some final momentum. He can get her to use them by reminding her of her terrible Prom. Final Space S2 E6 15.png|Almost there. Final Space S2 E6 16.png|But it’s no use; Mooncake is gone. Final Space S2 E6 17.png|In frustration over his failure to get Mooncake, Gary punches the wall. KVN, Fox, Ash and Little Cato think Gary is angry at the wall and join in. Final Space S2 E6 18.png|Then what seems to be a lightning bug enters the ship. KVN tries to swat it, but gets zapped by it. Final Space S2 E6 19.png|However, it is Bolo, contacting Gary. Final Space S2 E6 20.png|He tells Gary they need to get Mooncake back. He has been taken to another dimension by the Arachnitects. Final Space S2 E6 21.png|They can get to Mooncake with the dimensional key. But it has to be activated first. Final Space S2 E6 22.png|Clarence thinks he knows someone that can help. Final Space S2 E6 23.png|So on his advice, the team heads for BJLJXX-13 Final Space S2 E6 24.png|The man Clarence had in mind is Fraskenhaur. Final Space S2 E6 25.png|He claims he can, but first he wants Gary to beat him at scrum, niblits, tittlepops. Final Space S2 E6 26.png|Gary wins, so Fraskenhaur advices them to seek out Molelito, a cosmic locksmith. Final Space S2 E6 27.png|He once more grosses out Clarence with the arm from his rectum. Final Space S2 E6 28.png|Next stop, Talpa-X. Final Space S2 E6 29.png|Molelito however isn’t of much help. All he says is “Sup”, which annoys Gary. Final Space S2 E6 30.png|When Gary loses his patience, his yelling attracts an even bigger Molelito. Final Space S2 E6 31.png|He can’t help either, but directs the Team Squad to yet another person. Final Space S2 E6 32.png|That person being the Ventrexian General Cataloupe. Final Space S2 E6 33.png|He and Clarence seem to share a past. Final Space S2 E6 34.png|He claims they need a great leader to help them, not a simple scout like himself. They need…the leader of the Resistance. Final Space S2 E6 35.png|That leader is currently looking for new recruits, and starts his quest in Sal’s saloon. Final Space S2 E6 36.png|A place always filled with the hardest of the hard, which is what Tribore needs. One of the patrons picks a fight, but Tribore kills him with one blow. Final Space S2 E6 37.png|Thud is chosen by Tribore to join him. Final Space S2 E6 38.png|Then Gary calls to ask for Tribore’s help, but Tribore is too busy. Final Space S2 E6 39.png|But he still chews out Gary for claiming Tribore is of no help. Final Space S2 E6 40.png|Gary begins to lose hope, but Nightfall assures him they will get Mooncake back. Final Space S2 E6 41.png|He remembers the original Mooncake Final Space S2 E6 42.png|And how he was taken from him by two bullies. Final Space S2 E6 43.png|Clarence knows one more person they could ask for help. His niece Dartrichio. Final Space S2 E6 44.png|He didn’t bring her up sooner because she and Clarence are not on good terms currently. Nevertheless, Clarence leads the Team Squad to her house. Final Space S2 E6 45.png|The enmity is mutual, evidently. Final Space S2 E6 46.png|She is intrigues by the Dimensional Key, and when Gary asks her to activate it, she eats it. Final Space S2 E6 47.png|After some punches to the face, she spits it out again and begins the unlocking ritual. Final Space S2 E6 48.png|The first attempt fails, so she sets they key on fire. KVN seizes it and refuses to let go despite feeling the pain. Final Space S2 E6 49.png|Whatever KVN did, it worked. The key is activated. Final Space S2 E6 50.png|But it takes some of Ash’ power for the finishing touch. Final Space S2 E6 51.png|The Team Squad is send to the world of the Arachnitects. Final Space S2 E6 52.png|And there is Mooncake! Final Space S2 E6 53.png|Tribore meanwhile is still on his quest for recruits. Final Space S2 E6 54.png|His quest leads him right back to Sal’s Saloon. This time, Tribore recruits the Blade. Final Space S2 E6 55.png|Gary demands the Arachnitects return Mooncake to him, but they claim he is needed here. Final Space S2 E6 56.png|To make their point clear, they tell Gary their story. They were created by beings of unimaginable light. Final Space S2 E6 57.png|On command of these beings, the Arachnitects created the Titans to help in the layering of dimensions. Final Space S2 E6 58.png|All went well, until they reached the end of the universe and encountered the evil being named Invictus. Final Space S2 E6 59.png|He corrupted the Titans. Final Space S2 E6 60.png|Only Bolo remained unaffected, and with his help the Arachnitects sealed the Titans in Final Space. Final Space S2 E6 61.png|The Titans frequently tried to escape their prison and claw themselves a way back to the main universe. Final Space S2 E6 62.png|They almost succeeded once, but John Goodspeed closed the breach again with an anti-matter bomb. Final Space S2 E6 63.png|However, in the process, a piece of Final Space crystallized into Mooncake. This weakened the walls of Final Space, and made the universe vulnerable to the Titans and Invictus. Final Space S2 E6 64.png|The walls are crumbling already, and only Mooncake has the power to fix them again. So, he must be returned. Final Space S2 E6 65.png|Gary is unwilling to lose someone important to him again, so he defies the Arachnitects and climbs to Mooncake. Final Space S2 E6 66.png|Now they are both being dragged into Final Space Final Space S2 E6 67.png|Then something happens nobody expected; Mooncake’s powers return to him, and he fixes the breach. Final Space S2 E6 68.png|Gary proposes that Mooncake can work from home, and help fix any future breaches. His request is granted, but Mooncake must never use his powers to open Final Space again. Final Space S2 E6 69.png|Elsewhere, Tribore’s resistance still needs more recruits. Final Space S2 E6 70.png|And his choice is Henry, a sharpshooter….of photographs. Final Space S2 E6 71.png|Then Gary calls to tell Mooncake has been found. Tribore congratulates his team, even though they played no part in the search and rescue. Final Space S2 E6 72.png|On the Crimson Light, Mooncake and Clarence play a game of Shadow Blockers. All seems well again. Final Space S2 E6 73.png|But Invictus is still out there, and he is coming. Category:Episode Galleries